Fighting For Life
by SilverGoldsun - Night.And.Day
Summary: When 14 year old Sygra Blade has to move to Forks. What will happen? They will find her, take her away, and kill them all. Sygra is the only one who can save them with the help of the Cullens at her side. The Battle has Begun. Let the war begin. OCxOC.


**Hi again people of the world... I'm back again SilverGoldsun - .Day. at your service. This story was actually inspired by my friend kiki_twilighter_ever. Thx again even though you have no clue what you did. I dont own Twilight just the other people.**

_**The Blade **_

Me and my brother Derek were walking home after school. The wind was whipping through my Brown hair. I usually kept it up in a high pony tail with a bit of a poof at the top but it was picture day. I was wearing my uniform short blue plaid skirt, white tight shirt, and black vest/sweater to go over top. Derek was wearing black pants and a white top. Lucky, he doesn't have to go around all day in a mini skirt.

We go to a gifted school on the out skirts of Whitby Ontario. Derek is 16 while I'm 14.

At our school Derek is popular and what the girls call 'So Totally Dreamy Hot' like eww do I really want hearing that directed towards my brother, I think not.

I'm known as the weird one. I could be a cheerleader or a popular kid but I went against it. I don't cheerlead or dance or even care about what people think of me.

I am a fighter. Even though I could kick people's butts at dance and stuff.

I train every night since I was five. No one in my family knows about this except my dad. I train with swords, bow and arrow, and hand to hand combat. The weapons appear when I throw one of the many rings on my fingers in the air and call its name. And a bit of magic.

Yes, you heard me right I said magic. Don't get to excited people it's just a word spelled M-A-G-I-C.

My father also uses magic, he can cast spells while I can make weapons, fire, electricity, and air **(AN/ like the fire and air elements)** pop out of no where.

Derek always thought I was weird for turning down my other life I could have had. If only he knew what I did.

"Come on Sygra, hurry up." Derek wined. Really a sixteen year old wining to a fourteen year old. How lame can you get?

"I'm going, I don't see yeah carrying half your body weight on your back," **(AN/ she's only 95 pounds, pretty light) **I complained back in a baby voice.

Derek just started playing football last year on the school team. He's the 'oh mighty popular one' at our school C+ average. That's not even close to my A+ one.

Every girl on canvas likes him, but he's not that into girls.

We live in Florida, not my favorite place in the world but it will do. No ones found me and my dad here so far.

Me and Derek were about one minute away from our house when I saw it. In the forest was a dark figure watching us. I pulled Derek to a stop. "What Sygra, god how did I get such an annoying sister?" I didn't move keeping my eyes locked on the figure.

"Sygra?" Derek asked sounding concerned that something was wrong. Yes something is wrong there is a dark figure staring at us.

"Move fast." I whispered to Derek. He looked at me like I was crazy but didn't ask. We both quickened out pace to get home.

~*~HOME~*~

As soon as I go tin the door locking it tightly behind me yelling "DAD!" he ran down the stairs looking scared wondering why I would call him so urgently

"Yes Sygra, what can I do for you honey?"

"There here." I whispered scared that they would kill my family. See there is this weird thing I don't know but apparently they want me as one of there fighters and so on.

"How?" Dad had gone pale as a sheet of snow.

"I don't know but we have to leave now!"

"What the hell is going on?" Derek screamed over us. We bother stopped short staring at each other before turning to Derek. "Well you see son, we have to move unfortunately. Don't worry, I'll let you say goodbye to your friends but you have to take Sygra with you." Dad was always were protective with our family.

"Fine," Derek sounded annoyed that I had to come with him. "Wait? DID YOU SAY MOVING!?!?!?" Oh my gad here we go now. "Yes, I'm sorry Derek but we have too."

"I won't go unless you tell me why first," How are we going to tell him, I wondered giving my dad a look that said the same thing in my eyes.

I know…. "Καλά βλέπετε το Derek, υπάρχουν κακά αναρριχητικά φυτά για να μας σκοτώσουν έξω και πρέπει να κινηθούμε προς μια ασφαλή θέση έτσι δεν μας σκοτώνουν και παίρνουν μαζί την αδελφή σας. Εντάξει; Αποκτημένος του, αγαθό έτσι ώστε είναι παρατά λίγο πολύ." Ahh I love Greek language **(AN/ ok 4 people who don't speak Greek I will write the translation after it in Italic)  
**

_("Well you see Derek, there are evil creepers out to kill us and we have to move to a safe place so they don't kill us and take away your sister. Ok? Got it, good so that's it pretty much lets go.")_

"What?" Derek asked confused to pieces about what I just said. Like I said before, one word. Greek.

"We have to go now, I'll get your mother and well pack, you guys go say bye to your friends."

Dad rushed off to go and get mom to pack and tell her were moving. Derek looked angrily at me. "What did you do Sygra?"

"Πρόστιμο, είμαι ένας μαχητής πολεμιστών που από αυτοί οι μελαχροινοί άνθρωποι θέλουν και θα σας σκοτώσουν, mom και μπαμπάς μέχρης ότου με παίρνουν. Τόσο ναι αυτός είναι όλος εγώ."

_("Fine, I am a warrior fighter who is wanted by these dark people and they will kill you, mom and dad till they get me. So yeah that's all I did.")_

"That's all." I said smiling up to his confused look again. "And what language are you speaking?"

"Greek." I replied pulling on all my rings. Three were swords, one was a whip, two are daggers, one was a magical staff, and the other three are the powerful swords that I never have to use.

"Come on, let's go say bye already." I pulled Derek from the house. His friends were all hanging around the back of his friend Adam's mom store.

"Hey D'man, what's she doing here?" Adam asked breaking away from the other members of the football team.

"Were moving, I came to say bye. She's here cuz dad made me bring her." Oh don't cry Derek I'll get you a rabbit for Christmas. Or your birthday if you have another before you die, hurry up already.

"What moving? Dude you can't we have the finals coming up!" The other guys heard all the commotion over here and came over. They must have heard Adam say were moving because they were upset/mad too. "Why yeah moving?" asked Jack. "I got no clue, ask Sygra." Why me. Oh well.

"Yo, Sygra why yeah moving?" Jack, Jack, Jack, when will you ever learn that I'm standing FIVE FRIGEN FEET AWAY FROM YOU!

"Θα σας πω το ίδιο πράγμα που είπα στο Derek, κινούμουν επειδή υπάρχουν μελαχροινοί κακοί freaky άνθρωποι έξω για να σκοτώσουν την οικογένειά μου και να με απαγάγουν. Έχετε νόημα; Ναι αντίο τώρα. Πρέπει να πάμε."

_(I'll tell you the same thing I told Derek, were moving because there are dark evil freaky people out to kill my family and kidnap me. Make sense? Yes it does bye now. We have got to go.)_

"That's all, we've got to go now bye." I said pulling Derek back to our house that would soon be just a memory. "What the hell was that?" Nate asked looking at me like a crazy women.

"Just Greek, that's all, bye. Never want to see you again"

"What about finals?" I was already out of ear shot before Derek could answer back.

~*~BACK HOME~*~

I ran with Derek back to the house. Mom and dad were already in the car ready to go.

I pushed Derek into the back of the car, I ran back into the house. No one knew where my secret stuff is so dad wouldn't have packed it. I ran to my room pulling up the loose floor board. I reached my hand in to grip the book. It was a book of spells and other things for people like me.

Not spells my dad could use they wouldn't work. I pushed the board back into place. I locked up the front door, jumped in the car and we were off.

**Yeah I know it was short but hey! It was the prologue. Any who, what did you think? Review please and tell me what you think of it. Twilight will arrive soon, but till then…May the speak Greek continue. MWAHAHA so if I say…** Είμαι το καλύτερο στον κόσμο! **You have no clue what so ever about what I said. Bye people and tell me what you think. Also my profire picture is a picture of Sygra right now...**


End file.
